


Bible Studies

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy with the bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell, please rescue me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bible Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @blueskirt here on AO3 for beta-reading this story for me!

I’ve had an absolutely terrible day so far. I had completely forgotten that I had papers due in both of the classes I had today, which meant I didn't have either one written. I ended up getting an incomplete on one, and a fail on the other, which I now had twenty-four hours to turn in. On top of all that, I skipped breakfast, so I was starving. At this point I’m not sure it could get much worse. I was on my way to the cafeteria to get lunch when I was stopped by a guy in the middle of the quad. 

“Excuse me,” I heard the Bible Guy yelling at me. I thought about stopping and actually listening to him, but I was already tired and frankly, I didn’t want to. I just wasn’t in the mood. But the faster I walked, the louder he yelled. “Excuse me!,” he hollered again and I walked even quicker. “Wow, you’re really rude, aren’t you?” 

I wanted to scream, I was so tired of this guy surrounding the quad, harassing me. Who does that? I don’t want to deal with him. That wasn’t me being rude, it was just me being honest. “Excuse me?” I said, as I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at him. 

“I just wanted to ask you if you’d taken our Lord and Savior into your heart,” he said, clearly having no intentions of letting me go. I am absolutely fed up.

“Really? Then why are you being so rude to me? That doesn’t seem very Christ-like to me. Besides, is it any of your business what religion I am?” I snapped at him.

“It’s a simple question, are you going to answer it or not?” he shot back and I rolled my eyes. I just want to get away from him, but I couldn’t find a good way to escape. Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I looked up to see some strange girl that I don’t know. 

“Hey, babe. Is he bothering you?” she asked as she glanced down at her watch. “You’re going to be late to bible study, aren’t you?” She smiled at me and I smiled back involuntarily. It was like my face had a mind of its own and even though normally this would have weirded me out, there was something about her that made me feel comfortable.

“Um,” I said, leaving the question open ended on purpose. I didn’t want to lie about going to a bible study but, I also wanted to get away from this guy as soon as possible.

“Oh, then I guess I should let you go,” the guy said awkwardly. As I walked away from him the mystery girl walked with me.

“So, who are you?” I asked, intrigued by this mysterious stranger. 

“Lola, you?”

“I’m Jenny, Jenny Parker,” I said in an overly perky tone and I immediately felt ridiculously proper. This wasn't new though, I had a way of embarrassing myself in front of anyone that was even remotely cool. That’s why I always had a hard time making friends. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Jenny Parker,” she said with a sly smile that made my heart skip a beat. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too. Oh! Um, thank you for saving me back there.”

“No problem, I know how he gets. He’s in my Christian Scriptures class and he drives me crazy,” she said with a little laugh.

“You’re in a Christian Scriptures class?” I asked, surprised . Looking at her, in her leather jacket, ripped jeans, and combat boots I never would have pictured her as someone that was into religion. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool too. You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, Jenny Parker,” she smirked. There was something about her that was so full of magic and that I couldn’t help but want to hold onto her for as long as I could. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled, feeling bad that I’d judged her. 

“It’s cool. You know what? I’ve gotta go, I have this class I need to get to, but, call me later, yeah?” she asked as she pulled out a pen, grabbed my arm and scribbled her number down. After she ran off I smiled. I couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope that you enjoyed reading this story! Please check out my tumblr @katyhunter and review if you liked it!


End file.
